


Hybrid Hive

by KingJustin1019



Series: Aliens [1]
Category: Alien Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Children, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Hybrids, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Xenomorphs (Alien), Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJustin1019/pseuds/KingJustin1019
Summary: Cookies must be supported and enabled to browse this site.
Relationships: Xenomorph (Alien Movies)/Original Character(s), Xenomorph (Alien Movies)/Original Female Character(s), Xenomorph (Alien Movies)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Aliens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645960
Kudos: 3





	Hybrid Hive

**Author's Note:**

> Cookies must be supported and enabled to browse this site.

Hentai Foundry

  
You must be 18 or older to enter this site.

# Hentai Foundry

[Enter](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/stories/user/Justin1019/40552/The-Hybrid-Hive?enterAgree=1)  


  
  


  
[Site Forum →](http://forums.hentai-foundry.com)

Note: Cookies must be supported and enabled to browse this site.  
  


//<!--  
//var imgSty = document.getElementById('enter_image').style;  
//imgSty.maxWidth=window.innerWidth + 'px';  
//imgSty.maxHeight=window.innerHeight - 75 + 'px';

var size = 0;  
var w = document.body.clientWidth;  
if(w <= 800)  
size = 728;  
else if(w <= 1024)  
size = 1000;  
else if(w <= 1280)  
size = 1250;  
else if(w <= 1600)  
size = 1550;

var link = document.getElementById('frontPage_link');  
link.href += '&size=' + size;  
// -->  



End file.
